


BroKen hominum

by Zakai_John



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Minecraft, Mystery, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakai_John/pseuds/Zakai_John
Summary: this is my first try at a au type thing so please don't get upset if its bad (quick note hominum means human its latin)





	1. casual day!

# a casual day

# 

### casual beginning for our main character!

It was 6 AM and ??? had just woken up to his alarm clock malfunctioning. He couldn't remember what he did last night all he remembers was seeing a bright yellow light before it all went blank. As he woke up properly he notice a sharp pain on his right eye but thought nothing of it and got up. He opened his wardrobe and grabbed out a half of a evil pumpkin looking mask and put it on. ??? walked into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror "Huh my right eye looks a bit funny" he said out loud as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush which was laying on the marble counter of the bathroom vanity top. as he brushed his teeth his right eye lost its pupil slowly barely noticeable he formed tiny cracks around his right eye. "alright" he sighed as he walked out of the bathroom and looked out his window "such a beautiful day outside" he said with a smile forming on his face. "hey pal your modern house is coming along well!" he shouted to his nextdoor neighbour who was working on his new house. "oh hello there! thank you" bike shouted back with a smile as he hopped of the roof of his house into his pool.

??? walked outside and screeched at the blinding light as he walked down his stairs to the river "so much cod today" he thought to himself and he dives in with his blade and cuts fishes up to try and get the rare cod head. he suddenly started to feel a sharp pain through out the entire right side of his face where his mask had came off "for ####'s sake" he thought to himself as he climbed out of the river. ??? saw his neighbour who was wearing a tv head and casual clothes who was also working on his house "oh hi Zakai!" the tv wearing man shouted to Zakai. "oh hi! sorry for cutting up your cod's there was so many of them and i needed a head" Zakai apologized to his neighbour "it's fine just stop swimming around in the lake its usually clean" the unknown named tv mask man called over. The end of chapter one! 

######  quick note 

###### 

> this was very rushed and is just meant to be a start! so please don't get upset for my failure of brain 


	2. Steep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zakai encounters a problem that may effect him a lot.

# Steep

After Zakai encountered his friend he walked inside to check what was wrong with his face he walked into the bathroom and took his mask off. as the mask was removed he saw a yellow crack through his eye with a few gray ones outside of his eye "WHAT THE ####" he shouted. his friend quickly ran in after he kicked down the front door "are you alright?!" bike yelled with worry causing Zakai to jump from being startled. "i- i uh- i think i'm okay?" Zakai Said confused "thank goodness! i was working on my basement and i heard you shout" Said bike. as bike left Zakai put his mask on trying to shake off the idea of the cracks and walked outside "hey Gumball!" Zakai shouted to his green agile friend "Oh Hello there didn't notice you i was just about to fly off" gumball said putting away their fireworks and lowering their elytra. "hehe well im about to start on my archiganic shop with Bike so i don't mind if you fly off now just wanted to say hi haha" Zakai laughed "alright cya!" gumball said as he shot far up in the air with his elytra and fireworks. "what a lovely day" Zakai thought as he walked to his unfinished shop in the new shopping district as Zakai kept thinking about the crack he bumped into Zze "oh my sorry!" Zze said apologizing. Zakai nodded and apologized and ran to his shop which resembled a massive sunflower as he entered he saw bike running over with white concrete to stock in the chests. Zakai made the interior massive and cozy as Bike worked on the stock and collecting diamonds "this is borrriinnnggg" Bike said lazily "don't worry! we will be done soon just a few more things to stock and build" Zakai said calmly.

as the hours passed Zakai started to feel more pain in his eye and when the shop was finished he bolted outside and ran home in a hurry. as he ran as quick as a ocelot he tripped almost falling into a hole "JESUS" he shouted out of fear and got up and walked home limping. as he arrived he walked to the bathroom and took off his mask  
the crack had grown and more had formed both out and in the eye every now and then sparking a tiny bit of electricity. "what the.." he said confused and touched the cracks as he touched them they quickly formed 4 more grey cracks that started reaching his nose and almost to his other eye. "oh my" he said and then suddenly they hurt like a enderman had bit him "AGHH!" he shouted as he fell backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so this was made on the hurry as i cannot use up much time today as i need to exercise expect a better chapter tommorow! they will hopefully come along once per day!


End file.
